


Planet Of The Time Swamps - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Bad fanart, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, I am best artist, Nonnies Made Me Do It, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<b>NB:</b> This is deliberately bad fanart drawn for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BadBangTest">The First Ever Bad Bang</a>.]</p><p>Clara is supernaturally de-aged, so The Doctor invites Mary Poppins onto the TARDIS to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Of The Time Swamps - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Planet Of The Time Swamps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218731) by [nonnie (nenya_kanadka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nonnie). 



> Fanart for [Planet of the Time Swamps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2218731).
> 
> I'm not sorry.

  
Nooo Clara, don't fall in hte swamp!

  
Clara is a kid :( :( :(

  
Help us, Mary Poppins!

  
OMG they got eaten by a velociraptor!! lol jk This isnt in the story, I jsut wanted to drarw a dinosaur

  
They get marries!! He has a bowtie on because bowties are cool :D


End file.
